Shizen Gaidan
Shizen Gaidan '''is an official Role-Play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded from . He is the Head Shaman of his planet and it's Guardian, spending most of his time meditating within the Shinju and watching over everything. However, recently, he has had to participate in The Herulean War, taking time away form his duties. __TOC__ Background TBA Personality Shizen Gaidan is a very kind person who treats everyone with kindness and respect. Even if they treat him badly, he will simply ignore them and still treat them politely. He loves mother nature and worships it, he cares very much about wildlife and the animals within it, and he also enjoys the outdoors. He is usually meditating, training, watching over Planet Shizen Chikyu, or relaxing outside and breathing in fresh air. He is also a very spiritual person who is extremely in-touch with his spiritual side and enjoys spiritually enlightening himself through deep meditation and yoga sessions. He also enjoys researching, studying, reading, and exploring things that he doesn't know much about or understand. He can also be a bit stoic at times, especially when facing his opponents head-on, which he is not afraid to do what so ever. Especially when Planet Shizen Chikyu is threatened and/or he believes he can win. Weapons *Shakujo - An indestructable wooden staff made out of bark from the Shinju. The Shakujo is an extension of Shizen's own consciousness and has the ability to move, act on its own, and assist Shizen in battle. It can also control and manipulate trees, and by fusing itself with a tree it can grow and evolve into a replica of the Shinju and reach a gargantuan size. Abilities & Techniques Transmigrant Shizen Gaidan is a Transmigrant, this means that he is the reincarnation of all previous Head Shamans on Planet Shizen Chikyu. He was born with their souls and their powerful energies being reincarnated into his body. This allows him to manipulate all six elements, communicate with the dead on a much higher level than anyone else, and do a large variety of other things. Because of this, he has access to the '''Transmigrant State, a heightened state of being in which the powers and knowledge of all previous shamans are focused directly into Shizen's body, granting Shizen tremendous power, similar to that of a god. While in this state, Shizen's eyes glow white, his body gains a heavenily aura, and his voice becomes merged with the voices of all previous Transmigrants before him. Chi Chi is the metaphysical energy that flows throughout the body of all living beings on Planet Shizen Chikyu. It is the root of the bending arts and other unique skills. Shizen was not only born with natural innate talent to manipulate his chi, but has now fully mastered it's use over the years. Through the utilization of his chi, Shizen is capable of manipulating the five basic elements, as well as the sixty sacred element, plantbending. Plantbending Plantbending is the signature ability of all Transmigrants, it is the ability ot utilize one's own chi in order to create and manipulate all forms of plantlife. Such as the ability to create, control, and manipulate plants anywhere he wants on virtually any surface. Plants includes anything from seeds, grass, herbs, flowers, bushes, vines, flytraps, and trees. He can even utilize the natural beneficial medicines produced by certain plants as well as the extremely toxic and deadly poisons produced by certain plants too. He can also channel his own energy and the natural energy within the planet in order to create deadly explosions through his creations, or even manipulate the natural energy within the air itself and make it spontaneously combust. Here is a list of planetbending techniques that Shizen has. * Tree Merge - This technique allows Shizen to merge with nearby trees, mask his presence, and hide inside of them. This is useful for ease dropping on people or avoiding attacks. *Time Bombs - This technique allows Shizen to trap his opponents in a series of tree branches that after a certain amount of time, will explode, and release a devastating explosion upon the enemy. *Tree Construction - This technique allows Shizen to create many different constructs and objects out of wood. *Poisonous & Medical Plants - This technique allows Shizen to create a unique variety of many different types of poisonous plants with different poisonous effects and conditions to use against his opponents. It also allows him to create special medical plants that can create antidotes and medicines to cure poisons, or that can be used to numb bodily pain and slowly heal Shizen over time. He has a very large amount of poisons that he can use against his opponents. *Poison Membrane - Shizen can coat his skin in an extremely lethal membrane of poison to protect himself from physical attacks. *Poison Armor - Shizen can create a powerful poisonous armor around his body to decrease the damage of all attacks and makes himself impossible to touch. *Poison Decoding - Shizen's body is immune to thousands of different poisons and if his body becomes infected with any his body will decode and analyze the poison and create anti-bodies in order to protect himself from it. *Poison Cannon - Shizen can fire a large stream of gooey poison from his hands with intense force that overwhelms the opponent with poison. *Poison Rifle - Shizen can fire an extremely small and accurate amount of poison from his fingertips at his opponents. *Poison Sword - Shizen can create a long poisonous sword from his hands and fight with it, it is also harder than steel. *Aqua Regia - Shizen can create a powerful hydrolic gaseous liquid from his body that works like a hydrogen bomb. This means if his opponents are hit by this technique it floods their lungs with strong acidic water that drowns them and burns out their insides. *Poison Bow - Shizen can create a crossbow and a arrow and use it to fire it as his opponents. *Mold Spear - A powerful spear that works like mold spores and is capable of moving at extremely FTL speeds that exceeds even Shizen's maximum speed capabilities and hits the opponent with an extremely deadly and lethal poison that paralyzes the opponent, weakens their pain tolerance, disrupts their consciousness and flow of thought, and makes their body weaker to all of Shizen's poisons. *Hell Poison - A powerful poison Shizen can emit from his body in the form of a very volcanic and acidic gas that melts and incinerates anything it touches and is also deadly to inhale. *Machine Gun Poison - Shizen can fire an extremely large quantity of poison from his fingertips that is powerful enough to vaporize bone in an instant. *Devil Poison - An insanely powerful poison that draws a lot of energy from Shizen's body that allows him to use a poison on his opponent that will negate their ability to regenerate and attack their mind making them go insane. * Bleve - After blasting his opponent with a powerful blast, small "fireworks" are left behind that stick to his opponent's skin and detonate automatically afterwards. * Tower Burst - By manipulate the natural elemental energies within the earth's soil Shizen infuses his energy with and releases it in a powerful pillar around his body and that vaporizes the entire area in a scorching explosion. * Burst Claw - Shizen fires powerful claw-like beams of energy from the ground at his opponent that explode on impact. * Folium Sica - Shizen fires a massive funnel of leaf blades at his opponent's that homes in on them and attacks them. * Ramus Sica- Shizen fires a furry of sharp pieces of branches that home in and attack the enemy. * Wood Clones - Shizen can create wooden clones of himself to help him during battle. *Terra Claymare - After ensnaring his opponent in tree branches, Shizen releases the energy from within the planet at his opponent's creating a devastating explosion. *Terra Nova - Shizen gathers up a massive amount of energy within himself and within the planet beneath him and forms a powerful ball of destructive energy to launch at his opponent. The size of the attack depends on however it best suits the situation and what size Shizen decides to make it. *Elemental Sphere of Oblivion - A far more powerful version of Terra Nova infused with elemental energy of fire, lightning, air, sound, water, ice, earth and metal. Anyone hit with this attack will face a great deal of damage and will be hit with the side-effects of all 4 elements and their sub-elements. Which will result in being burned, electrocuted and paralyzed, sliced up very badly and having all of the oxygen in their body drained, being paralyzed and having the insides of their body damaged by intense sound waves and frequencies, drowned and frozen, and crushed by condensed earth and metals. *Seven Elemental Dragon Barrage - A powerful wood creation technique that allows Shizen to create a gigantic dragon comprised of 7 elements. These 7 elements are wood, katchin, lightning, earth, fire, air, and water. The ki-infused wood is the base of the attack that gives it it's dragon shape and drains the opponent's energy upon contact, the katchin is used to make the tree heavier, more durable, and stronger. The lightning is used to severely electrocute the opponent and increase the dragon's piercing and cutting power. The earth is used to increase the dragon's weight even further and make it stronger as well. The fire is used to cover the dragon in intense blue flames to scorch the opponent or can be used to merge with the water in order to create a strong corrosive mist so that the dragon can exhale it and blind the opponentand burn them with the corrosive mist. The air is used to increase the dragon's cutting and piercing power even further and to create a protective wind shield around the dragon to repel and absorb the damage of attacks. Finally, the water is used to help the lightning build up a stronger current and gain more power and can also merge with the fire to create a powerful blinding corrosive mist to melt the enemy. Once the dragon hit's the opponent it releases the power of all 7 of these elements at once to deal devastating attack. *The Shinju's Warrior - The most powerful wood creation technique that allows Shizen to create and summon a being of gargantuan proportions who easily dwarfs every mountain on Earth and head rises beyond the clouds. This being has thousands of arms and can use these arms to launch a near-unlimited series of devastating attacks on the opponent with it's bare fist with more than enough power to destroy a galaxy condensed into it's fist. The Shinju's Warrior can also exhale highly acidic corrosive poisons or 5 elements from the 5 faces attached to the top of it's head at the opponent. Energybending Energybending is the ability to bend and manipulate a person's life energy as well as spiritial energy and other phenomena. It can be used to remove one's abilities, grant them abilities and knowledge, manipulate and purify spiris, allow your soul to leave your own body and travel, and even merge with the vast cosmic energy of the universe to become a powerful astral being. Here is a list of techniques Shizen can use with energybending. *Spiritual Projection - Shizen projects his spirit outside of his body and travels anywhere that he wants too without being bound by his physical body. Shizen can also possess people when using this technique as well, capable of taking control of their bodies and making them do what he wants them to do. *Spiritbending - Shizen can bend and manipulate spirits whether they be spiritual entities that have always existed or the spirit of a living being. He can purify them and heal them or corrupt them and destroy them, preventing the person from ever being revived with the destruction of their soul. *Ability Removal - Shizen manipulate his opponent's life energy to disable some of their abilities for a set time. *Ability Granting - Shizen manipulates the person's life energy to grant them certain abilities and knowledge. *Astral Projection - Shizen projects his spirit outside of his body and it merges with all of the vast cosmic energy of the universe. Allowing Shizen to tranform into a titanic astral being with immeasurable power. This ability possess incredible potential, as there is no limit to the cosmic energy in the universe and Shizen can passively absorb as much as he wants to continously grow stronger. However, if he absorbs too much it will overpower his spirit and destroy it, permanently killing him and preventing him from ever being revived. **Astral Beam - Shizen charges up a large amount of cosmic energy while using astral projection and fires a massive beam of light through his chest at his enemy to destroy them. **Astral Summoning - Shizen calls upon all of the past lives of the previous Transmigrants and their souls manifest and quickly attack the enemy. Flying into their body and possessing them while flooding them with immense amounts of cosmic energy, their consciousness, thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories, ect, causing their body to be overrun and ripped apart killing the opponent. **Astral Awakening - Shizen combines his two previous techniques and fires a titanic beam of cosmic energy at the opponent filled with the spirits of previous Transmigrants that will completely decimate the opponent. Airbending Airbending is the ability to manipulate and control the element of air. It allows the ability to control it in all of it's forms and utilize it for various purposes. Such as greatly increasing one's agility, mobility, and evasive ability. Shizen can harness the immense and intangible power of the winds and use them to blow away with inredible force, slice and rip apart on a microscopic level, sense vibrations in the air, or completely strip the target of all oxygen in it's body causing it to die instantly. Soundbending Soundbending is a sub-skill of airbending, as airbending allows one to control the vibrations known as sound through. With soundbending, Shizen can do a large amount of things. Such as lowering and amplifying sound, or using it to heal or destroy. Capable of creating beautiful heavenly noises to make people relax and lift their spirits, or use it to shatter people's eardrums and paralyze their bodies with all of the sound waves. Firebending Firebending is the ability to manipulate and control the element of fire. It allows Shizen to create flames from his own body or control nearby ones. With firebending, Shizen can do various things such as attack his enemies with fires, heal others with it's warmth, control and manipulate the temperatures of things, and draw energy directly from sources that emit large amounts of heat such as a sun or a volcano. Lightningbending Lightningbending is a sub-skill of firebending, as by controlling the internal energies that creates firebending and using them together in diffrent ways with great skill lightning can be manipulated and controlled for many purposes. Such as firing a fatal bolt of lightning at someone, charging oneself and redirecting lightning away, or by manipulating the natural lightning present in the atmosphere of a planet and bending it to your whim. Earthbending Earthbending is the ability to manipulate and control the element of earth. It allows Shizen to cause earthquakes, remodel landscapes, create fissures, sinkholes, sand, mud, and various other things. Including the ability to manipulate and control metal by using the small amounts of earth within it. Granting Shizen great versatlity in nearly any area that possess some form of earth. Shizen can also use what is known as seismic sense via earthbending, which allows him to sense, predict, and counter incoming attacks by sensing the vibrations in the earth and capable of seeing anything around him with great clarity and accuracy. Lavabending Lavabending is a sub-skill of earthbending, as it revovles the art of superheating the earth to create incredibly hot magma and lava. Shizen usually only uses lavabending when he is looking to cause catastrophic damage on a titanic scale. As Shizen can completely transform entire planets into a giant volcano that can pump out toxic black smoke clouds filled with ash, sulfur, and chemicals. They can pump out so much that they can leave the atmosphere causing devastating solar storms that can continously expand devouring any other planets in their path and transforming them into volcano planets to add to the storm. Due to this, he doesn't use lavabending very often. Waterbending Waterbending is the ability to manipulate and control the element of water. It allows Shizen to cause tsunamis hurricanes, and floods. As well as create mist, ice, and snow. Water is highly versatile, able to change forms very quickly and capable of being used offensively, defensively, and supportively. It can heal people as well from even the most fatal injuries and can be drawn from the air, plants, or even other people. Bloodbending Bloodbending is a sub-skill of waterbending, as it revovles the art of controlling the water within the human body, most notable the blood in order to control someone. With bloodbending Shizen can take complete control of someone rendering them unable to move and react as well as render them unconscious. Bloodbending is a very dark and positive art, capable of psychically controlling an unknown amount of beings without much effort at all and causing great pain and stress to their bodies. Capable of causing their veins and other internal organs to burst and explode, killing them instantly. Chakras Chakras are nexuses of metaphysical and biophysical energy within the body. There are seven chakras in total, and they're all located on a vertical axis, usually along the spine. Each chakra is connected to a different emotion, and depending on the state of mind, the energy will be blocked or able to flow freely. The chakras must be opened in order, or else the energy will be unable to flow. By learning to unlock and master all seven chakras, Shizen is able to master and unleash his full power. The chakras should not be confused with regular chakra, as these are seven special chakra gates located on certain parts of the body, each one contains a vast pool of potent chakra, and by unlocking all seven Shizen can use the full power of The Transmigrant and obtain unrivaled power. Natural Energy Natural energy is the energy of mother nature itself, it flows within the atmosphere and the terrain of the world itself. The difference between it and chi is that chi is produced by living beings, natural energy, however, is not. As it is produced by the world itself, it is basically the life-force of the planet. If one can learn how to sense, see, and manipulate natural energy, they can become a Sage and enter Sage Mode, allowing them to utilize senjutsu, which will dramatically empower all of their abilities. Since Shizen has mastered natural energy manipulation a long time ago, he is capable of infusing it with his own chakra and can enter sage mode. Therefore, he is considered a sage and utilize senjutsu to drastically empower all of his abilities and attacks. Cosmic Energy Cosmic energy is the energy of the Universe itself, it is energy in it's purest and rawest state. This form of energy is only found within outer space. As The Transmigrant, Shizen is capable of allowing his soul to leave his body and merge with the pure cosmic energy of the Universe. By doing this, he is capable of transforming into a gargantuan astral being. Normal Battles *Shizen Gaidan vs. . Winner: Shizen Gaidan *Shizen Gaian vs. . Winner: Draw * Shizen Gaidan vs. Jason Gavin. Winner: Shizen Gaidan Special Battles/Tournament Battles * Saga/Arc Battles The Herulean War *Shizen Gaidan (With the UAGP) vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Shizen-jin Category:Shaman Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles